


Camping Out

by Jld71



Series: Camping [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Gen, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Chloe and Trixie take Lucifer camping and the night continues.





	Camping Out

Over an hour later Trixie and Lucifer heard the familiar sound of the detective’s car coming to a stop near their camp site. 

She got out, slammed the door and called for help. Trixie came running over to her, followed by Lucifer. Chloe took one look at him and tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up from her throat.

“What - what happened to you?” She couldn’t stop the small giggle that she gave out as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Before her stood Trixie, completely clean, if not for a few leaves stuck in her braided hair. Lucifer, on the other hand was covered in mud, from his shoes to his ass and he didn’t look happy.

“Well, Detective, if you must know . . .”

“He wasn’t wearing hiking boots and got his foot stuck in the mud,” Trixie giggled to her mom. “Then, after he got his foot and his fancy shoe unstuck, he fell into the mud.”

Lucifer looked at the little girl, giving her a look that could kill before plastering a smile on his face. “That’s not true at all,” he said as he raised his hand and pointed at Trixie. “She pushed me.”

“Seriously, Lucifer?” This time Chloe couldn’t stop the forthcoming eye roll. All she could do was shake her head at him and then handed a plastic bag with sandwiches to Trixie. “I was able to get these for dinner tonight.”

Trixie looked in the bag and then up at her mom. “No hot dogs?” 

“Sorry, no. Next time, I’ll make sure that we bring the cooler.” She looked at Lucifer, a scowl crossed her lips before she reached for the other bag at her feet. “This should help us get through tomorrow. The store didn’t have much, but I was able to get some fruit, pop tarts, snack bars, and the stuff to make s’more.”

She watched as Trixie bounced up and down on the balls of her feet before turning to Lucifer. “You’re gonna love that,” she said.

“Let’s go put all of this in the tent, then we can light the fire and . . . Where’s the fire pit?” She asked, looking at Lucifer. 

“Well, after I was pushed, I couldn’t possibly be responsible for that!” 

At a loss for words, Chloe rolled her eyes and walked over to where she could see that Trixie had made an attempt at setting the pit up. Fifteen minutes later and a few scrapes on her hand, she had a fire pit made and was loading a few of of the branches Lucifer and Trixie had found into it to light them on fire.

“Lucifer, hand me your lighter,” she said as she extended her hand. She watched as he tentatively reached in his pocket for the lighter.

“Will I get this back?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Without answering him, she grabbed the lighter and set about getting the fire started. Once she was sure the fire had caught, she handed the lighter back to him.

“I’m going to change and then we can make s’mores,” she said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the tent. She heard Lucifer’s muffled voice calling to her. She poked her head out from the tent flap. “What?”

“I said, where should I change?” He asked in an exasperated voice. 

“Well, you can either wait for me to finish, or you can go behind a tree.”

“A tree? But where’s the bathroom?” Lucifer asked, looking around as if one would magically appear for him.

“Lucifer . . .” Her shoulders slumped. “You’ve never actually been camping have you? Not outside. Pick a tree that’s away from the camping area. That’s your bathroom.” She watched as Lucifer’s brain processed what she’d just said to him. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to form a thought.

“You’re joking!”

“Well, good luck holding it,” she said as she disappeared again to change. When she emerged, both she and Trixie were dressed in sweatpants and long sleeved shirts to find Lucifer had changed, into silk pajamas. Well, at least he had on clothes, she thought to herself. 

She had the bag containing marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers in her hand as she sat down in one of the two chairs she’d packed. Lucifer took the other, forcing her to have Trixie sit in her lap.

Trixie handed them each a stick, which Lucifer looked at with confusion.

“Why do I need a stick?” He asked as he dropped it to the ground. 

“Just watch,” Trixie said as she reached for a marshmallow, skewed it on the stick and held it over the open flame to melt. Once she was happy with the melted, gooey mess, she turned back to her mom who had put the crackers and chocolate together. She slid off the marshmallow onto them and then handed the treat to Lucifer before starting all over again.

“These are quite good,” he said as he finished off the last of his s’more.

As they finished off their s’mores she noticed Trixie’s eyes drooping. “Come on, Monkey, let’s go to bed.” She kicked sand over the fire pit, making sure the fire burned out, before leading Trixie to the tent. “Come on, I’ll share a sleeping bag with Trixie, you can have mine.”

Lucifer followed her into the tent. “I’m supposed to sleep in that? It looks like you’re being swallowed by a slug.” He watched as Chloe and Trixie zipped up the sleeping bag.

“It’s either that or nothing, your choice.”

“Fine,” he huffed out as he settled into the sleeping bag.

In the quiet of the night Chloe heard Lucifer’s voice. She fought back the groan that threatened to escape her lips.

“Detective, seriously didn't you take into consideration that three of us wouldn't fit in this? Maybe the tiny one can sleep in the car?”

Chloe tried to sit up, despite being stuffed into a sleeping bag like a sausage with Trixie next to her. Okay, Trixie wasn’t so much next to her as she was on her, which made it even harder to move.

“Lucifer, I’m not sending my daughter to sleep in the car, alone.”

“Well, it was just a thought. There would be more room to move if she wasn’t here.”

“Ugh, Lucifer, just go to sleep.” Chloe shot back at him, hoping sleep came quickly so this night would be over. She knew as soon as she was up in the morning, they were packing up and returning home. She’d gladly cut the trip short, rather than suffering another awkward day camping with Lucifer.


End file.
